Archive Under The Stars
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Lucy is sent out on a job by Makarov but rather than going with Natsu, Gray, or anyone else from Fairy Tail she is paired with Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus. Things are going well until he starts flirting with the local skirt and Lucy is overcome with irrational jealousy. When Hibiki confronts her about her strange behaviour Lucy confesses and things start to get interesting


**I've had this idea swirling round in the ethers of my mind for a while now and it was high time I put it down on paper. I think the ending is a little bit naff but hopefully it's ok. Hope you enjoy :D**

This officially sucked. There was no other way that Lucy could explain it – it just sucked. There was no way that this was worth the 30,000 Jewel pay-out she had been promised! This is not what she had expected when Makarov had sent her out on the job but, then again, she hadn't expected to be paired up with Blue Pegasus' resident play-boy!

When Makarov had first suggested that she pair up for a mission with a member Blue Pegasus Natsu had flat out refused the idea. He said if anyone was going to team up with someone from another guild then it was going to be him. Gray wasn't particularly happy with the arrangement either but Makarov had been firm. He said he wanted Lucy to go as he knew there was no chance of her coming back and reporting that an entire village had been destroyed.

So Lucy had gone to the train station to meet her new partner for the next few days, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be Ichiya 'the smelling weirdo'. Luckily for her it wasn't, however waiting at the station for her had been Hibiki Lates. Lucy couldn't actually decide which one was worse: the man who would be constantly sniffing her or the one who would flirt with anything with breasts.

Hibiki had greeted her in his usual overly flirtatious way and had continued to flirt with her for the entire train ride. Lucy had to admit it was nice to be on a train without having Natsu passed out from travel sickness in her lap but having every word that came out of Hibiki's mouth be a double entendre was incredibly annoying. Of course he was gorgeous, anyone could see that, but Lucy knew that he was only flirting with her because that's what he did with girls – she wasn't special.

When they had finally gotten off the train their mission was relatively simple; find and detain the dark wizard who had been causing trouble for the village. They had gone to a café where Hibiki had proceeded to flirt outrageously with the waitress before gleaning the wizard's name and location. Lucy was glad that they could finish the mission quickly but did Hibiki really have to flirt so blatantly in front of her when he had been doing that with her only a few hours before?

They had been able to find and detain the dark wizard relatively quickly – it was a small village there were only so many places he could hide – but by the time they were finished they had missed the last train back to Magnolia. Hibiki had said that they should get a hotel room and after a lot of convincing Lucy had agreed. Unfortunately the only hotel had only one room available and it was a double with only one bed and it wasn't as if they had any other choices in the matter.

And that is where Lucy found herself now; sitting the hotel's bar, nursing a drink, gripping the glass so tightly she was in danger of shattering it and watching Hibiki flirting with a leggy red head. She felt her grip on the glass tighten as the girl leaned into him, bushing her breast up against his chest, and whispered something into his ear while he smirked. Anger bubbled up inside her and she wanted nothing more than to go over there and rip the girl's obviously fake hair extensions off.

But she couldn't. She had no claim to Hibiki – hell she couldn't even say that she particularly liked him – but seeing him in the arms of another girl filled her with an irrational jealousy that she couldn't explain. At first she could have palmed it off to her being annoyed that he was flirting while they were supposed to be working but they had completed their mission, he could do whatever he like now. Still having that girl fawning all over him was making her so angry.

Lucy drained the rest of her drink and slammed her glass down on the bar top before storming out. She stomped out of the hotel's front door, out into the cool night air, across the road and into the small park opposite. She kicked a stone into the small pond at the centre but she didn't feel any calmer. She flopped, cross legged, onto the grass and stared out at the water rippling in the light from the street lamps. Despite the fact that she was sitting alone in a park in a town she didn't know she was glad that she had left her Gate Keys up in her room – the last thing she needed right now was Loke opening his own gate and 'trying to cheer her up'. She had just left one play-boy, she didn't need another.

Lucy sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes; this was so frustrating! She couldn't work out why she was so angry! She was being ridiculous and she knew it. Hibiki could do what or whoever he liked and there was nothing she could do about it. He had made it clear that he was interested in her when they were together during the battle against Nirvana and the Oracion Seis but she had turned him down. She had lost her chance and she would have to deal with that.

"Hey," a soft male voice said from behind her. "what are you doing on the grass when there's a perfectly good bench over there?"

"What are you doing out here with me when there's a perfectly good redhead back in the bar?" Lucy replied without looking round; she would have recognised that voice anywhere.

"Touché." Hibiki chuckled sitting down on the grass beside her. "So you want to tell me the reason behind your dramatic exit back there?"

"Not particularly." Lucy replied coolly refusing to look at him. Hibiki chuckled and scooted closer to her.

"Then will you at least let me help you loosen up, you're so tense Princess." he said very close to her ear and Lucy snapped.

"Don't do that!" she practically shouted, turning to glare at him. "Don't act like I'm so special when you've done nothing but flirt with everything in a skirt since we arrived in town!"

"So that's it," Hibiki smirked. "you're jealous."

"I am not jealous." Lucy growled.

"Then why are you so angry with me?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Lucy sighed, flopping down onto the grass. "I'm more angry with myself than I am with you." she said quietly after a pause. Hibiki lay down on the grass next to her, both of them staring up at the stars rather than at each other.

"So why are you angry with yourself then?" he asked after a short silence. Lucy sighed. If she were to admit this now there would be no going back and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take that plunge yet. "I'm not leaving till you tell me," Hibiki stated when she didn't say anything. "so you may as well get it off your chest."

"Ok fine I'll tell you." Lucy muttered. When he put it like that she didn't really have a choice and, when she really thought about it, it wasn't as if she had to see Hibiki on a regular basis after this so it wasn't as if she could possibly make things awkward. If she told him how she felt and he turned her down then she would never have to see him again.

"Well go on then." he said giving her a nudge with his shoulder and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Alright give me a minute." she snapped. "This isn't exactly easy for me to admit."

"Take your time." he chuckled. "We've got all night."

"Ok," Lucy sighed. "the reason I'm so angry with myself is because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Will you let me finish?" she asked, annoyed.

"Ok I'll be quiet." he chuckled miming zipping his lips shut.

"I'm angry with myself because seeing you flirt with other girls, like you have been all day, annoys me and it frustrates me because it shouldn't annoy me. I shouldn't let it bother me – you're perfectly entitled to flirt with whoever you want – but it does. I know when we fought the battle against Nirvana and the Oracion Seis you told me you were interested and I turned you down so I have no right to be jealous. I'm not saying that I want you to stop flirting with other girls, I'm just saying that I'd rather you didn't flirt with me because I like you. There, I said it: I am attracted to you and I don't want you to flirt with me like you do with all the other girls because I know it's not real for you and it is for me." she finished tailing off her rambling.

Beside her Hibiki was quiet for a long time and Lucy was worried that he wasn't going to say or do anything. She was about to get up and run back to the safety of the hotel when she felt Hibiki slip his hand into hers, linking their fingers. She turned to look at him, surprised, to see him smiling back at her. He reached over and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her softly.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." he smiled. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long; ever since we met I haven't been able to get you off my mind. The reason I was entertaining that girl back at the bar was because I thought it would be easier if I didn't have to be in the same room as you for the night. I know it was stupid of me but I thought flirting with other girls would make you jealous and apparently it did."

"Don't get too full of yourself." Lucy pouted looking away. Hibiki chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was leaning over her.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" he grinned. He placed his finger on her chin and tilted her face so that she had to look at him. She stared up into his eyes before he leaned down and softly kissed her again.

As he kissed her one of Lucy's hands reached up to run though his hair, pulling him closer. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it gently and making her moan softly. The hand Hibiki had on her chin slipped up into her soft golden hair as his tongue slipped passed her parted lips. The kiss became more heated as their tongues wrapped around each other's and when Hibiki finally pulled away Lucy was a panting, blushing mess beneath him.

"So," she asked once she had caught her breath. "what happens now?"

"Well that's up to you." Hibiki replied. "I would very much like to take you upstairs and continue, seeing where this leads."

"Ok." Lucy replied a little nervously, knowing exactly where it would lead.

"But if you would prefer to wait," he continued. "then I can wait."

Lucy thought about this for a moment. She had a choice; either go upstairs and have a night of passionate sex with a gorgeous man that she was attracted to (and was also attracted to her) or she could say she wanted to wait. Was it really worth it to wait? Would it really be any different if she were to throw caution to the wind and take him up on his offer? She reached up, took hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss.

"Let's go upstairs." she whispered against his lips.

Hibiki grinned and got to his feet. He extended his hand to her and pulled her to her feet when she took it. Once she was on her feet he pulled her body close to his and kissed her nose softly. Lucy giggled and took one of his hands lacing their fingers together, leading him back in the direction of the hotel.

As the two of them passed the bar Lucy caught a glimpse of the redhead who had been all over Hibiki earlier, glaring in their direction and Lucy couldn't help but smirk. She didn't dwell on her victory too much though as Hibiki was dragging her towards the elevator. Once they were inside and the doors had slid closed. Hibiki was on her again; pushing her up against the wall and placing hot butterfly kisses along her neck. Lucy bit her lip, pushing her body up against his wanting to feel more of him.

The doors finally opened with a ping and Lucy and Hibiki immediately jumped apart as if they had been caught by someone. Lucy cleared her throat and straightened up her shirt, blushing as she made her way out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. She pulled the key-card out of the back pocket of her skirt and opened the door. She was about to enter the room when Hibiki stopped her.

"I'd like to do this properly." he stated. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until she felt his arm catch the back of her knees and he lifted her off her feet.

"Hibiki put me down." she giggled as he carried her over the threshold of the door and over to the bed, the door swinging closed behind them.

"As you wish." he grinned before laying her down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress and stared down at her. Her huge brown eyes were wide, the pupils dilated, her golden hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath her and her chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath: she looked beautiful. Hibiki leaned down and kissed her again; he could quite happily stay with her like this till the end of time.

But he had a better plan for how he wanted the evening to turn out. He pushed himself off the bed and slipped his jacket off his shoulders, placing it on the back of the chair in the corner of the room before turning back to her. She was sitting up on the bed, her teeth teasing her bottom lip, and looking at him with hazy eyes. He reached over and took hold of the end of the ribbon in her hair, pulling it gently.

It slipped undone and the rest of her hair fell about her face. She shook it out of her eyes before reaching down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and off. Hibiki tried to keep his face neutral as Lucy's amazing breasts were revealed to him. She shifted slightly, uncomfortable and embarrassed under his gaze and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Please don't stare at me like that." she murmured looking down at the mattress. Hibiki reached over and took her face, titling it upwards.

"I can't help it." he whispered kissing her softly. "You're just so beautiful." He kissed her again, leaning over her and laying her back down on the bed. As their lips moved against one another's Lucy reached up and began to undo the buttons on Hibiki's shirt, revealing his well-toned chest. Once his shirt was open Lucy ran her hands over his shoulders pushing his shirt off, taught muscles rippling under her touch.

Hibiki shrugged his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. He traced a fingertip down Lucy's throat, over her chest and down to the top of her bra. She shivered in anticipation as he toyed with the fabric. This was how he was going to make her melt and come undone: building her up until she was a writhing mess, begging for him to make her scream. She pushed her chest up, silently willing him to stop teasing her but he wasn't taking the hint – he wanted her to plead for it.

"Hibiki please," she moaned softly. "touch me." He chuckled softly.

"As you wish, my lady." he replied. Gently, with feathery light touches Hibiki ghosted his hand over her body from her breasts round to her back and to the clasp of her bra. With a dexterity that said he had had a lot of practice he unhooked the clasp with one hand before moving it back round to the front. He hooked a finger in the centre and pulled the flimsy piece of clothing off her body, throwing it over his shoulder.

He dipped his head down to her chest and began swirling his tongue around one of her nipples. Lucy's hands sunk into his hair, pulling his hot mouth closer to her skin as she panted – he certainly knew what he was doing. His tongue then moved to her other nipple while skilled fingers reached up to toy with the one he had just left. Everything he was doing felt amazing and set her body on fire but she wanted more; she wanted him inside her and she wanted it sooner rather than later.

"Hibiki please," she moaned. "stop teasing me." A soft chuckle met her ears and she took that to be a no as he sat up, ghosting his fingertips over her skin as he pulled away. She watched as his touch trailed down her body and her legs to the top of her boots. Slowly he unzipped one and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor, before doing the same to the other making sure to brush her skin as he did so.

With her boots off Hibiki placed a heated kiss to one of Lucy's ankles and began moving his kisses upwards along her leg and inside of her thigh till he reached the hem of her skirt. He slipped one of his hands underneath it to rub her through her underwear. Lucy shivered as she succumbed to his touch.

"You're so wet," he whispered huskily. "and I still haven't finished with you yet." He pulled his hand away and Lucy couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. Hibiki made short work of the button on her skirt before hooking his fingers inside and, teasingly slowly, sliding it down. He then placed heated kisses on her stomach, above the line of her underwear, teasing the elastic with a finger. Lucy bucked her hips as he kept torturing her, refusing to touch her or take her underwear off.

"Hibiki," she groaned as he dipped his finger inside her underwear and brushed over her clit. "I need you." He chuckled, smirking up at her.

"Is my Lucy feeling impatient? Would you like me to go faster?" he asked and Lucy realised that he was going to be annoying and make her physically say it. He was going to make her tell him what she wanted him to do and her face turned scarlet.

"Please…" she tailed off too embarrassed to continue. Hibiki leaned up and kissed her neck, just below her ear.

"Would you like me to make love to you?" he asked, rolling his hips over hers. Lucy could feel how hard he was through his trousers and her stomach tightened.

"Oh god yes!" she gasped. He kissed her lips passionately before pulling away from her.

"As you wish." he grinned. He got off the bed and Lucy watched as he slowly undid his trousers and slipped them down, putting on a show for her. Her mouth dried as he removed his boxers, revealing himself to her. Her eyes widened slightly and she couldn't help but think of a number of women she knew who would give anything to trade places with her and see the Hibiki Lates naked. She bit her lip as he retrieved a condom from inside his wallet and opened it.

He rolled the latex over his length before leaning over her and slipping her underwear off and positioning himself between her open legs. He pressed a heated kiss to her lips as he slid inside her. Both groaned into each other's mouths as her tight heat enveloped him. Lucy sunk her fingers into his hair, keeping his lips against hers as tongues were introduced into their kiss.

Once he was completely inside her and she had adjusted to the feeling Lucy rolled her hips into his and he took that as his cue. He pulled out of her and slowly sheathed himself inside her again. This was unlike anything Lucy was used to – he was taking his time making sure that she got as much pleasure out of it as possible. He continued to deeply thrust into her when he hit something inside her that made her eyes snap open and a low moan escape her throat as her head fell back onto the pillows.

"Hibiki…" she panted as he continued to hit that spot with each thrust. She was wound so tightly and she desperately needed him to pound her into the mattress until the stars she was seeing exploded. "please…faster…" That was all she could managed and that was all that he needed. A low groan sounded in his throat as he gripped her thigh, pulling it up so it rested on his hip, and began to slam into her.

The moans were spilling from Lucy's open lips as Hibiki continued to hit that spot each and every time he thrust into her. She was getting closer to her end and, judging by the erratic nature of his thrusts she could tell he was too. Keeping himself raised with one arm Hibiki reached down to rub her clit and the sensation pushed her over the edge. With a cry of Hibiki's name she came, convulsing and shaking around him, pushing him over the edge into coming as well.

Breathing heavily and on shaking arms Hibiki pulled out of her and lay down on the bed next to her. He removed the condom and deposited it in the bin before turning to look at her and saw her smiling at him. He smiled back, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her. She looked so beautiful lying naked next to him and he certainly wasn't about to give her up any time soon.

"That was amazing." he breathed.

"Yeah." she replied in kind. She shivered slightly so Hibiki pulled the blanket at the end of the bed up and over them before pulling her to his chest. Lucy cuddled up to him, listening to his heart rate returning to normal. "What are we going to tell the Guilds?" she asked after a short silence.

"Whatever you want to tell them." he replied.

"So you'd be ok with all the girls in Blue Pegasus knowing that you've got a girlfriend?" Lucy asked jokingly before she suddenly realised what she had said and blushed furiously. Hibiki noticed and smiled.

"If you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend then I will be proud to be called yours." he told her. He tilted her face upwards and kissed her lips gently. She smiled at him as he pulled away.

"I'd be very happy with that." she replied snuggling up to him again silently thanking her lucky stars that she had allowed herself to get so jealous. Although, she had to admit, that she would never have imagined that this would have happened.


End file.
